A Stairway to Far
by sirius ordo
Summary: A continuation of a female Shepard and Kaidan's stay in date on the Citadel. Shenko lemony goodness.


_**A/N: This was inspired by Shepard and Kaidan's date in on the Citadel. They have dinner and talk on the couch. When things get interesting the scene fades to black. This story picks up from that point.**_

 _ **Thanks again to JediSerenity82 for beta'ing this for me! It was a great help!**_

 **A Stairway to Far**

" _I think we need to find a way to burn off these calories,"_ she said, with a sexy smile.

Kira wickedly smirked at Kaidan, stood, stepped past him, and strutted across the room in her high heels. Not looking back, she made her way toward the stairs, hoping he'd follow. She was well aware that the heels and form-fitting black dress accentuated her best assets. She'd picked it after all.

She wasn't sure who the leather monstrosity that had been left in the closet was meant for, but Kira was positive it wasn't her. It was the wrong cut, too tight in all the wrong places and just plain ugly. After receiving the dinner invitation from Kaidan, she immediately went shopping on the Promenade for a new dress. She found the perfect outfit in a little shop tucked in a corner, just off the main drag. It was black and it hugged her curves perfectly without being constricting, had a deep V-neck, and an eye-popping backless look. The moment Kira saw it she knew it was meant for her. She'd also picked up a pair of matching black spike heels to complete the look. She'd wanted to capture Kaidan's attention and so far she hadn't been disappointed.

Kaidan caught up with her at the foot of the stairway. With one hand, he gently grasped Kira around the waist and turned her around. Wrapping both arms around her torso and leaning in, Kaidan rained kissed along the column of Kira's neck, making her moan and tip her head back. Taking advantage, he continued down her now exposed skin to her pulse point. He pressed the tip of his tongue against the spot, Kaidan relished in the feeling of her steady heartbeat. She was alive and here with him, where she belonged!

"Kaidan," she whispered needily and tried to press herself against his body.

"Kira," he returned, continuing his attention.

"Need you."

God, she was beautiful and his… and only his! He licked and sucked the tender skin. He'd seen how other men looked at her, how James and Jacob looked at her… like she was lunch and they were starving. Growling, he bit her tender skin, marking her.

She was momentarily startled, but that quickly turned to arousal when she felt his tongue lathe across her skin, trying to soothe the wound. "K," she moaned, trying to tip her head back further.

The small movement, the submission, aroused something in Kaidan and he bit her again, enlarging his mark. He wanted everyone to know Kira was taken… his. "Mine," he growled.

"Yours," she readily agreed, panting. "Only yours, now and forever."

And he believed her, had always believed in her. Nipping her ear lobe, he whispered breathlessly in her ear, "And I'm yours, now and forever."

"Please Kaidan," Kira whispered hoarsely, as she cupped his cheek. "Want..."

Turning into her touch, Kaidan closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hand on his skin. Unable to resist the pull of having her close, his lips crashed down on hers, devouring her and pouring his passion into the kiss. Finally, breathless they broke apart, his hand running up and down the bare skin of her back.

Making small noises in the back of her throat, Kira tried to return the touch, pulling Kaidan's shirt out of the waistband of his pants in her attempts to feel his skin. Failing at that, she started unsnapping the front closures of his shirt but quickly got frustrated at her lack of progress. Grabbing each side of the shirt, she ripped it open, exposing his muscled chest underneath. Almost purring in contentment, she ran her hands across his washboard abs and around him to the skin of his muscled back.

Blinded by passion and mind fogged by a haze of lust, Kaidan wasn't thinking past his body's need for his woman. Turning them, he took a couple steps closer to the wall. Using his larger body, he pinned her against it and leaning in, pressed his lips to hers. Gently, with the very tip of his tongue, he traced the outline of her lips until the need to taste her overwhelmed him. Pushing into her mouth, he delved into her sweetness of her mouth, tasting her.

Moaning into his mouth, Kira returned the kiss with equal fervor. She wanted this, needed it badly. On board the Normandy it felt like they could never get a moment alone, just the two of them. Someone, somewhere always needed something and it always seemed to pull them in opposite directions. She wasn't going to waste this opportunity to spend some quality time alone with man she loved.

Breaking the kiss, she rested her forehead against his and tried to catch her breath. "God, I love you."

"Love you too," he said, kissing the edge of her lips and trailing kisses down her neck.

"Bed," she managed, tipping her head back against the wall. "Upstairs."

"Too far," he answered, kissing down her neck and across the exposed skin of her shoulder. Without taking his eyes off her ivory colored skin, Kaidan pushed the straps of her dress off both shoulders, down and off her arms.

Biting her lower lip, Kira watched him hungrily shove aside the now loose fabric, exposing her breasts. Palming one, he circled the nipple with his thumb, making the delicate skin pebble. "Perfect," he whispered.

Tipping her head back against the wall, Kira tried to control the feelings running through her body as Kaidan lavished attention on one breast and then the other. "Fuck Kaidan," she panted.

"Not yet," he vowed. "But soon."

The promise caused heat to pool in Kira's belly. Wrapping a leg around Kaidan, Kira pressing her overheated core against his hard, pant clad cock and making them both moan. "K, please," she nearly whined, grinding herself against him again, any thought of a bed driven completely from her mind.

Nipping at her ear lobe, he asked, "What do you need Kira?"

"You."

Reaching between them, Kaidan's hand slipped under the hem of her dress. Sucking on her ear lobe, his hand made its way up to her wet, fevered flesh. "Already so damn hot," he breathily whispered into her ear. "Ready for me?" he asked.

Unable to speak, Kira moaned in response and pressed against his hand.

Without another word, he pushed aside her thong and sheathed a finger deep into her heat, making Kira's hip buck in response.

"So hot," he mumbled, working it in and out of her, slowly at first but quickly picking up pace. "So wet," he added, a second and a third digit joining the first, sliding in and out.

"K," she whined, arms wrapped around his neck and her body meeting the thrusts of his fingers, "So close."

Feeling her tense around his fingers, so close to her release, Kaidan slowed his pace. He wasn't ready for her to come yet. He'd like their first time tonight be together.

"No," Kira groaned in protest, when after one last push into her body, Kaidan withdrew his fingers. "Don't stop!"

"I won't," he promised, running the palms of his hands down her sides and swell of her hips. Grasping the hem of her short dress, he pulled it up around her waist, exposing her thong covered ass. Hands drifting down, he grabbed two handfuls of her butt, picked her up and pressed her back against the wall. "Not for long."

Wrapping her legs around Kaidan's waist, Kira's womanhood lined up perfectly with Kaidan's hard cock. Unconsciously she ground herself against him, seeking some relief from the growing need in her body. "Please," she begged, pushing against his length again, and making him inhale sharply.

Reaching between their bodies, Kaidan unfastened his pants, pushing down his boxer briefs and pants just far enough to free his rock hard cock. He was past ready for this, he ached to feel her. Hooking a finger in the tiny strip of fabric, Kaidan pulled aside Kira's thong and pressed the head of his weeping cock against the heat of Kira's opening. "Ready?"

She nodded her head and grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull them closer together.

With a hard snap of his hips, Kaidan sheathed his member deep into Kira's womanhood with one powerful stroke. Groaning, he buried his face in Kira's neck, trying to reign in the feelings flooding his body and threatening to drag him under. Each time was like discovering where he belonged… here… with this woman who owned his heart… forever.

"Yes!" Kira cried at the sudden but welcomed feeling of being filled and stretched by Kaidan's length. This was what she needed, this man… _her_ man. After a few moments, panting but needing more, Kira bucked her hips, trying to encourage her partner to move.

Grabbing her hips and stopping her, Kaidan mumbled into her neck, "Just a sec." He needed a few more seconds to regain control or he'd cum like a teenager getting lucky for the first time.

Kira tried to wait patiently, but eventually the aching need gnawing at her center became too much and she whined and tried to rock her hips against his hold.

"What?" Kaidan asked in a husky voice. Finally feeling like he had some control over his body, he tried to tease her a bit. Pulling all the way out, he left just the tip of his cock inside her womanhood. Making small movements, he teased, "You want this?"

"Kaidan," she moaned, needing more. Kira wanted to feel his cock slamming into her core, over and over, the power of his thrusts knocking her into the wall each time. "More!"

"Like this?" he questioned, burying himself deeply in her welcoming heat. "Fuck," he groaned, feeling her walls all around him, enveloping him in her.

"Yes!" she shouted, hips bucking into him. "Fuck me Kaidan!"

Unable to resist her command, he drove his cock deeply into her, hilting himself in her core. Pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting back into her, he did it again and again, each time bottoming out.

"God," she moaned, tossing her head back against the wall, "Hard, want it hard."

Encouraged by Kira's reaction, Kaidan set a brutal pace, slamming into her as hard as possible, over and over. The force of his thrusts making Kira's body crash into the wall, then rebound and meet his next thrust into her. She was filling all his senses, overwhelming him. Kaidan could feel her heels hit his ass with each stroke, smell her arousal, hear the small noises she made in the back of her throat and he couldn't help but watch her boobs bounce in front of him. He wasn't going to last long like this but what a way to go!

With one last hard stroke, Kaidan felt his orgasm slam into him. "Kira!" he shouted, spilling himself deeply inside her, pumping more with each hard stroke.

Feeling his warmth filling and spreading deeply inside her center, Kira followed over the edge into ecstasy. She came hard, her walls clamping down on his cock and milking him for every hot drop.

Finally spent, Kaidan felt his legs grow weak and his knees gave out. He sank to the ground, Kira in his lap with his cock still buried inside her. Resting his forehead against hers, Kaidan tried to catch his breath. Taking a steadying breath, he whispered, "Kira."

"I know Kaidan," she said. "I know."

Neither moved for a few long moments, both trying to recover.

"That was," he started but couldn't find the words.

"Just the beginning," Kira finished for him. "The night's still young,"

"It Is," Kaidan agreed with a lopsided grin. "Let's see what we can make of it…."

Finish…..

Thank you for reading! As always reviews, comments and reblogs are greatly appreciated!


End file.
